


Reset Button

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Competition, Humor, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus catches Shawn cheating at a video game - and Shawn would do anything to keep him from pressing the reset button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset Button

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII: Prompt: Psych, Burton Guster/Shawn Spencer, videogame, competition, TV

“Dude!” Shawn crowed as Sonic spun through the goal post, ‘triple score’.

Gus frowned at the screen as a black screen reading ‘Player 2’ came up. “You cheated your way through that level, Shawn.”

“You’re just jealous of my awesome motor skills,” Shawn declared, rapidly tapping his thumb against the ‘start’ button. 

Gus glared at the console as he crouched closer to the screen. Then he noticed something glimmering in the light and shot Shawn a frown. “….Did you put the Game Genie in while I was getting popcorn?”

“Gus, I swear to you…”

“…You set it to ‘easy’!” Gus complained.

“…Was totally like that when I came in!” Shawn tossed a handful of popcorn into his mouth and grinned. “I didn’t even use a cheat code!”

“We said that all cheating was going to be mutually agreed upon.” Gus reached forward, toward the unit and the red-lit reset button.

“NOdon’t!”Shawn lurched sideways, grabbing Gus in the only place he could reach him.

There was a squawk as Gus landed sideways on the couch. “What are you doing!?”

“Protecting my record high score!” ‘

“Come on, Gus, I’ll do anything you want!” His hand closed down with impassioned meaning. “ANYTHING.”

“You’re squeezing my inhaler!” Then all of a sudden he wasn’t. “Get. Your hand off of my….” Gus’ closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Shawn’s fingertips were fluttering over this cock through layers of cloth and metal snaps, and it felt good enough to make him stop and pause. 

“C’mon…” Shawn grinned, a wicked pirate smile that made Gus’ eyebrow fork upward. “You get an awesome orgasm, and I get to keep the best Sonic run of my whole life. Nobody loses!”

Gus closed his eyes. He didn’t make a sound as Shawn started humming ‘Invisible Touch’ and unzipping Gus’ fly, pulling him free of his shorts.

“Hmmm,” he remarked, brushing his palm against Gus’ cock on its way to freeing his balls.

Gus popped an eye open. “Shawn, don’t you dare say anything.”

“It’s been years since I’ve seen you naked, dude, but wow – I did NOT peg you for a shaver!” Shawn’s hand was big, warm, friendly….and dry.

“Lube,” Gus demanded. Shawn spat onto his palm and he rolled his eye. “Please tell me you washed those after digging into my Crunch and Munch.”

“It’s Fiddle Faddle, and no I did not.” His hand returned to Gus’ distended flesh and he squeezed gently. 

“You’re going to give me some kind of terrible…urethral infection…aww yeah,” he groaned, his voice going Barry White-deep as Shawn’s hand hit the base of his shaft.

For a few moments, Shawn did nothing but hold Gus in his careful grip before continuing the rise-and-fall motion, squeezing the oxygen from Gus’ brain and a rush of blood into his balls. Shawn’s handjob was a little rough but Gus wanted it to be, enjoying the drag on his oversensitive skin.

Gus’ toes curled up in his shoes, and he let out a low, accepting sigh. He lowered his gaze to Shawn’s ruddy, fascinated countenance and followed an impulse - reaching out and awkwardly seizing the bulge hiding behind his best friend’s fly. Shawn jumped up, smacking his knee into the coffee table. “Woah!”

“What?”

“When did this turn into Gus-plays-tuggy-squirty-squeeze?”

“You are NOT calling this handjob that!”

“I’LL CALL IT WHAT I WANT TO.”

Gus shoved Shawn onto the couch and unzipped his fly. “If we’re going down this road,” Gus declared, his hands encircling the heft of Shawn’s cock, “we’re walking it together.”

Shawn stopped stroking Gus. “I always knew you had the soul of a poet.”

“Stop. Talking.”

They sat there stroking each other for a few moments, breath deepening, eyes squeezed shut. Hands moving in a rhythm growing more and more rapid until, finally, there was a soft cry and a low moan as release steamrolled over them, leaving them loose-limbed and gasping against the couch.

Gus’ first move toward self-preservation was grabbing a handful of napkins an blotting his hand. He tossed one at Shawn, which forced him to spring back to life.

“Woahhhh - I’m cool,” Shawn panted, dabbing his forehead with the corner of his sleeve. “I’m totally cool in a that-was-weirdly-hot-way.”

Gus looked up from his sticky first. Then he took a deep breath and licked his lips before sitting up. “Want to try for another round?”

Shawn took a moment, his lips puckering thoughtfully as he bobbed his head in indecision. “Best two out of three?”

But the night ended with the score tied.


End file.
